


Pretty Boy

by myeerah



Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeerah/pseuds/myeerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak II: The rumors are pretty fierce, but they've got nothing on reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

“What do you know about the new guy?”

“Never met him.Heard lots of rumors, though.”Grim spat dismissively.

“Like what?And what’s his name?” Mog persisted.

“Name’s Jak,” Jinx said.“I’ve heard some bizarre stuff about him, so odds are he’s just a bowl of nothin’ with a pretty face.People always make up crap when the truth’s too boring.”He took a lazy drag off his cigarette.

“’Parently he came out of nowhere straight to the Underground,” Grim interjected.He shifted his weight restlessly.“I dunno ‘bout that, but he’s been tearin’ up the race track.He may even beat Erol!”

Mog gasped, suitably impressed.

Jinx was less so.“Yeah, I hear he can drive, but I’m not buyin’ the other crap.Seriously.Some teenaged punk singlehandedly took out over a hundred KG in the water slums?Bullshit.”

“That’s him?No way!”Mog’s eyes widened with excitement.“I heard about him!” he babbled.“He’s really a demon that the Baron summoned up but he got loose and needs to kill Praxis so he can go back home.I heard all about it.”His breath caught a little on his next words.“He drinks blood and dark eco and can’t go out in the sun or he’ll catch fire.He’s evil and immortal and only looks normal until he goes to kill.Then,” his voice took on a hushed reverence, “then he shows his real form: a hideous monster!”

Jinx and Grim exchanged a look, their shared thought readily apparent: _We have to work with this idiot?_

Jinx recovered first, snapping his jaw closed.“Mog,” he said, patience strained to breaking, “do us a favor and shut yer yap, already.The world’s stupid enough without you adding to it.”He took a final drag, dropped the cigar butt, and ground it out underfoot, then replaced his scarf over his face to muffle the surrounding sewer stench.“Krew didn’t hire no demon.He hired some twerp with a bad attitude who can drive, point a gun, and take a punch.He hired a piece of eye candy that wants to be a tough guy.Don’t trust him, just do your job.Hopefully he’ll be good enough to get us through this, but keep a gun at hand just in case, alright?”

“But I heard—“

The clicks and groans of locks releasing and the door cracking open announced their escort’s arrival.Jinx breathed a careful sigh of relief.“Shut up,” he ordered gratefully.“Here comes Pretty Boy.”


End file.
